<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Поцелуй by SantAiryN, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408393">Поцелуй</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantAiryN/pseuds/SantAiryN'>SantAiryN</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020'>WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, M/M, Romance, романтика</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantAiryN/pseuds/SantAiryN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Выстраиваемые тысячелетиями границы не так легко преодолеть. Но иногда на помощь приходит одно единственное случайно брошенное слово.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF Good Omens 2020:  мини G - PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Поцелуй</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Проходите, моя дорогая, проходите. Может быть, желаете чаю? — Азирафель был сама любезность, пропуская в магазинчик молодую женщину в круглых очках. Она улыбнулась, мягко отказалась от чая и затем, немного оглядевшись, хмыкнула:</p><p>— Никогда бы не подумала, что такой человек, как ваш партнер, согласился бы на такой интерьер.</p><p>Азирафель от неожиданности едва не подпрыгнул. Конечно же, с этой милой Анафемой они встречались еще до приснопамятного аэродрома, хоть это и нельзя было назвать полноценным знакомством, ну, разве что с Бентли, но он как-то не подумал, что она может так хорошо сохранить воспоминания о тех событиях (и напрасно — в конце концов, девушка была потомственной ведьмой).</p><p>— Э-э, у моего друга, — он сделал особый упор на слове «друг», — чудесная современная квартира в Мэйфайр, е-если не ошибаюсь.</p><p>— О. — Анафема пожала плечами. — Я почему-то подумала, что вы живете вместе. Надеюсь, я не была слишком бестактна. Неужели это первые издания? — Ее взгляд заскользил по корешкам книг с искренним интересом, и Азирафель облегченно вздохнул — пунцовые щеки могли его выдать с головой. И почему человеческие тела так неудобно сконструированы, что их реакции способны поставить в неловкое положение в самый неудачный момент? Отдельно формулировать почему он вообще так всполошился, Азирафель не стал и поспешно ответил:</p><p>— Безусловно! Меня интересуют только редкие экземпляры. Пойдемте, дорогая, я покажу вам особые книги, те самые.</p><p>Несмотря на то что вопрос с превосходными и недвусмысленными пророчествами Агнессы Псих был исчерпан, Анафема сохранила к теме в целом определенный интерес. В конце концов, столько лет изучать одну единственную книгу и так и не заглянуть в подобные!.. Возможно, ей просто не хватало Агнессы, и чтобы отвлечься, она решила познакомиться с кем-нибудь вроде Нострадамуса. Как оказалось, в Лондоне возможно даже это. Если знать, у кого искать.</p><p>Анафема задержалась до позднего вечера. На улицах одна за другой начали зажигаться вывески соседних заведений, а она все не могла оторваться от слегка пожелтевших, но удивительно хорошо сохранившихся страниц. Подумать только, сколько раритетов аккуратно расставлено на полках этого удивительного магазинчика! Как только они попали в руки к этому непостижимому, почти плюшевому на вид... Мистеру Феллу?</p><p>Анафема неожиданно подумала, что точно не знает, как зовут хозяина, тактично вышедшего из комнаты, стоило ей увлечься чтением. Зато некстати вспомнилось, как худой тип со змеиными манерами называл его «ангел». И что-то такое смутное было, кажется, на старой авиабазе... Анафема сняла очки и потерла переносицу. От этих размышлений ей всегда становилось не по себе. Подробности ускользали, оставляя только общее чувство тревоги, сменяющейся надеждой. А вот метаморфозы своего старенького велосипеда она помнила прекрасно. И то, что эти двое к ним были однозначно причастны — тоже. И все-таки странно, что они не живут вместе. Она бы сказала, что им однозначно стоит попробовать.</p><p>Азирафель между тем нарочито безмятежно потягивал какао. Он всегда радовался заинтересованным визитерам, особенно тем, кто действительно разбирался в том или ином вопросе. Иногда он заводил с ними беседу, иногда, если видел соответствующее желание, оставлял наедине с избранной книгой в отдельной комнатке с глубокими уютными креслами. Далеко не всё он готов был продать (честно говоря, практически ничего), но вот разрешить прочитать при условии бережного отношения — почему бы нет? Он мог бы поспорить, что это взаимовыгодная ситуация — даже самые древние книги радуются, когда их используют по назначению. А один он не всегда мог обеспечить каждому экземпляру достойное внимание.</p><p>Так что Азирафель терпеливо ждал, пока Анафема сама не решит остановиться, и за чашкой приятного горячего какао читал газету. По правде говоря, пытался читать. Его глаза то и дело устремлялись в пространство, а мысли перескакивали на совершенно посторонние предметы. Некстати вдруг вспомнилось, как однажды Кроули действительно предлагал пожить под одной крышей. И, пожалуй, это была бы даже весьма интересная затея, которая, к сожалению, вряд ли осуществится — каждый из них слишком крепко обосновался на своей территории и без особо веских оснований не готов был кого-либо на эту территорию допустить.</p><p>— Спасибо, это было потрясающе! — Анафема притворила дверь в читальную комнату и бережно убрала книгу на специальный столик.</p><p>Немедленно отмахнувшись от назойливых мыслей, Азирафель с улыбкой поднялся:</p><p>— Не стоит благодарности, дорогая, приходите еще. У меня подобралась достаточно занимательная коллекция.</p><p>По правде говоря, Азирафель имел на это знакомство определенные виды: вполне могло случиться, что однажды у Анафемы проснется наследственный дар, и тогда он хотел бы заполучить первое издание ее пророчеств, а быть может даже и рукопись. Так что он вежливо проводил девушку к двери, но перед тем как переступить порог, она вдруг повернулась, и внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза.</p><p>— Вы ведь не совсем человек, верно? Точнее, совсем не человек?</p><p>Что ж, следовало ожидать, что сверхъестественное чутье (и «неуместное использование сил добра на глазах у единицы неподготовленного населения» — как значилось в записке от Гавриила) начнет ей что-то подсказывать.</p><p>— Это... немного личный вопрос. — Впервые за шесть тысяч лет ангела спрашивали об этом настолько в лоб. Всякое бывало: если он подходил к маскировке чудес недостаточно внимательно, то ему случалось слышать в свой адрес и «благодетель», и «чудо небесное», и «держите колдуна». Даже сатанинским прихвостнем как-то раз обозвали (услышав об этом, Кроули смеялся долго и со вкусом и несколько десятилетий еще об этом припоминал к вящему ангельскому неудовольствию).</p><p>Анафема, впрочем, настаивать не стала. Ещё раз попрощавшись, она добавила только: «Передайте от меня вашему другу поцелуй» — и улыбнулась.</p><p>— Обязательно передам, — машинально ответил ангел и, только закрыв дверь, дойдя до кресла, хлебнув какао и снова взявшись за газету, нахмурился.</p><p>Не то чтобы его зацепила прощальная фраза Анафемы. В конце концов, это всего лишь форма проявления вежливости, ничего особенного. Но... да, почему-то зацепила. Ох, кажется у него выдался день, богатый на размышления. Впрочем, почему бы и нет. Кроули, как подсказывало выработанное годами умение чувствовать друг друга, все равно придет едва ли раньше полуночи, так что можно и поразмышлять на отвлечённые темы. Хотя, положа руку на то место, где у людей расположено сердце, ангел готов был признать, что не такие уж они были и отвлеченные.</p><p>Бывали времена, когда расцеловать друг друга в щеки (а иногда и не только в щеки, особенно если мы говорим про поистине замечательные мужские клубы, где с особым вкусом танцевали гавот) было вполне допустимым дружеским приветствием. Но с Кроули они так не поступали. Никогда. Удерживая вежливую дистанцию, останавливаясь ровно перед чертой, отделяющей рукопожатие старых друзей от чего-то большего, они пронесли негласное табу на излишние прикосновения через тысячи лет. Это было, как ангелу казалось на тот момент, решением обоюдным и в высшей степени оптимальным.</p><p>Эфирные сущности не особенно нуждаются в телесных контактах. В отличие от демонов, они мало значения придают своим физическим телам, используя их только в рамках необходимого. Они не знают ни вкуса свежих устриц, ни аромата блинчиков — им это неинтересно. В основном, потому что они бывают на Земле только по делам. Азирафель же жил на Земле слишком долго. И слишком к ней привык.</p><p>Со вздохом отложив окончательно позабытую газету, ангел откинулся в кресле. Его обуяло одно из самых опасных для ангелов чувств — любопытство (и только за это Гавриил должен был бы хорошенько его отчитать, хотя... где там сейчас тот Гавриил и есть ли ему вообще дело до погрязшего в людских заботах ангела). В конце концов, неужели после недоапокалипсиса остался смысл в каких-то запретах? Азирафель впервые за много лет посмотрел на часы, которые повесил когда-то в чисто декоративных целях, и коснулся губ кончиками пальцев.</p><p> </p><p>— Привет, ангел! — едва пробило полночь, как Кроули вошел в магазинчик, чуть ли не пританцовывая, — Нет, ты подумай — люди, кажется, все-таки двинулись. Что-то наш милый маленький антихрист напортачил. Ты когда-нибудь видел, чтобы по ночам освящали пожарную машину, а?</p><p>За то время, что прошло до его прихода, Азирафель успел порядком разнервничаться, передумав о всяком — приятном и не очень, так что решил не откладывать.</p><p>— Кроули.</p><p>— Я тут захватил кое-что по дороге, тебе понравится, — демон встряхнул фирменным пакетом известного винного дома.</p><p>— Я хотел бы тебя поцеловать.</p><p>Кроули застыл с наполовину поднятой в приветственном жесте рукой. Его рот дернулся, чтобы что-то произнести, потом он тряхнул головой и поднял брови.</p><p>— Ангел, ты в своем уме?</p><p>— Если ты не против, разумеется.</p><p>Очки на носу демона поползли вниз, но вместо того, чтобы их поправить, тот сдернул их свободной рукой, и уставился на ангела яростно пламенеющими глазами. </p><p>— Ты пожалеешь.</p><p>Азирафель подошел к демону вплотную и глубоко вздохнул. Положил одну руку ему на пояс, второй смял лацкан черного пиджака. Потянулся, осторожно коснувшись плотно сомкнутых губ. И слегка отстранился, как бы спрашивая — «нет?».</p><p>— Ангел, подумай хорошо, что ты делаеш-ш-шь... — голос Кроули перешел в сдавленное шипение.</p><p>Азирафель облизнулся и попробовал вновь — прижался губами крепче... И на этот раз демон не выдержал. С выдержкой у демонов вообще часто бывают проблемы, особенно когда после шести тысяч лет «нельзя» в одно мгновение превращается в «можно-если-конечно-ты не-против». Против демон абсолютно точно не был. Года этак с 4004 до рождества Христова.</p><p>Сжав плечи ангела руками, Кроули ответил на поцелуй с такой жадностью, будто хотел немедленно поглотить, сожрать, растерзать, и не будь они оба сверхъестественными существами — так вполне могло бы произойти. По крайней мере, они бы точно задохнулись, на пятой, пожалуй, минуте.</p><p>К счастью, дышать им было совершенно не обязательно. И если бы не визг шин за окнами магазинчика (скоростной режим нарушать любил, увы, не только демон), от которого оба вздрогнули и оторвались, чтобы, наконец, вдохнуть, поцелуй вполне мог бы побить какой-нибудь глупый человеческий рекорд.</p><p>— Ох, Кроули...</p><p>Губы ангела посинели, а зрачки расширились, как будто он столкнулся с чем-то воистину неведомым. «И страшным» — панически додумал за него Кроули, который чего-то в этом духе и ожидал. Что не сможет сдержаться и сделает этому нежному ангелу больно. Или просто напугает напором. Или окажется недостаточно хорош. Или еще что-нибудь. Демоны любят иногда сгущать краски, перестраховка и тотальное недоверие — их ключ к выживанию.</p><p>— Сатана и чертова преисподняя, я же говорил! Я предупреждал, подумай!</p><p>Не оставив и секунды на возражения, Кроули нацепил очки и рванулся к двери.</p><p>— Подожди, — в окне мелькнула какая-то тень, но Азирафелю было не до нее — нужно было сказать, срочно сказать что-нибудь, остановить, — там дождь...</p><p>— Что?.. — Демон бросил взгляд через прозрачное стекло в дверях, по которому стекали быстрые струйки. — Да какая мне разница, — и дернул к себе дверную ручку.</p><p>— Кроули! — Азирафель мгновенным прыжком, таким резким, что закружилась голова, переместился к двери и, обхватив демона руками, рванул на себя. От неожиданности они едва не полетели на пол, Кроули по инерции взмахнул рукой в открытом проеме — и немедленно взвыл: попавшие на кожу капли превратились в язвы. Азирафель еще раз потянул их обоих назад, в сторону безопасной комнаты и быстрым заклятием запечатал двери. Не должно там было быть никакого дождя.</p><p>— Пожарную машину ночью освящали, говоришь. — Азирафель еще крепче стиснул Кроули руками и уперся лбом в его плечо. Так вот какие демоны на ощупь. Теплые, пахнущие терпким дымом, живые. Слава Всевышней, живые.</p><p>— Ангел, я...</p><p>— Полагаю, кого-то наше маленькое представление с обменом не убедило. — Азирафель нервно усмехнулся в темную плотную ткань и незаметно вытер об нее повлажневшие глаза.</p><p>— И они тоже решили объединить усилия? Ублюдки.</p><p>— Согласен с тобой по обоим пунктам. Не лучший момент, чтобы так резко выскакивать на улицу, верно? — Голос все-таки дрогнул и Кроули со вздохом положил ладонь поверх ангельских пальцев, стиснувших его рубашку, но тут же скривился.</p><p>— Дьявол, как же жжет.</p><p>— Ох, — Азирафель поспешно расцепил руки, стараясь не слишком об этом сожалеть, прищелкнул пальцами, и повязка мягко легла на поврежденную кожу. </p><p>Встряхнув пострадавшей рукой, демон недоверчиво поднял бровь, и ангел вздохнул. </p><p>— Там... человеческая мазь. От ожогов. Полностью не залечит, но хотя бы снимет боль...</p><p>Кроули благодарно хмыкнул и тут же отвернулся.</p><p>— Думаю, они не поняли, что произошло, и все еще там.</p><p>— А у меня, кажется, найдется зонт, достаточно широкий для двоих. Дополнительную защиту от брызг я смогу гарантировать минут на пять, — понятливо подхватил Азирафель. </p><p>Они переглянулись, и стоило Азирафелю взмахнуть рукой, призывая зонт и распахивая двери, как Кроули, засунув пострадавшую конечность в карман, хлестким движением отмел назад все, что находилось к магазину подозрительно близко. К счастью, этой ночью улица была практически пустынна, если не считать пожарную машину с выключенными фарами и белую фигуру, прислонившуюся к ее полированному боку. Так что обошлось без особых жертв — смятый металл и неизвестного ангела, впечатанных в стену дома напротив можно было и не считать.</p><p>По пострадавшей стене уже поползли предательские трещины, так что Азирафель покачал головой. Негодование он, безусловно разделял, но вот страсть к чрезмерному разрушению — не очень. Так что стена как-то сама собой восстановилась, а машина (ну, то что от нее осталось — кабина да сплющенный кузов) просто оказалась прислоненной рядом. Вода в резервуарах закончилась, так что демону теперь стоило опасаться разве что луж.</p><p>Водитель в кабине пошевелился и негромко выругался.</p><p>— Подумать только, нас почтила присутствием сама Дагон. Чем обязаны? — Кроули оскалился, глядя, как с водительского места неловко выбирается затянутая в гидрокостюм одна из герцогов преисподней. Зажатый в ее руке водяной пистолет намекал на то, что водозащита от ангела была более чем уместна.</p><p>— Привет, Кроули. Да так, любопытно было проверить. — Струйка смертельно опасной жидкости вырвалась из пластикового сопла, коснулась невидимого барьера и — испарилась. — Впрочем, не то чтобы мы соскучились. Да и ты не скучай. — Дагон расплылась хищной улыбкой, и повернувшись через плечо, исчезла. Похоже, настроения долго беседовать у нее не было.</p><p>В то же время белая фигура отделилась от стены, слегка пошатываясь. Без лишних слов она поправила одежду и, засияв белым светом, так же растворилась в ночи. Но Азирафель все равно успел ее узнать. </p><p>— Уриил, подумать только. Можно было догадаться, что она согласится даже на сделку с... силами зла.</p><p>Кроули неприязненно пожал плечами и щелчком пальцев отправил остатки машины на одну из ближайших свалок. Люди ее, конечно, хватятся, но тратить силы на починку — это уже был бы перебор.</p><p>— Ангел, давай вернемся в дом. Мне срочно требуется выпить.</p><p>— О, ты, помнится, принес что-то с собой. Но так и не предложил попробовать. Надо поработать над твоими манерами, дорогой.</p><p>Кроули закатил глаза и сделал вид, что не замечает, как ангел нервно сцепил холеные руки. Но едва за ними закрылись надежные двери магазинчика, подошел вплотную и зажав очки в здоровой руке, уставился немигающим острым взглядом.</p><p>— Если я сделал что-то не так — скажи. Если жалеешь — тоже скажи.</p><p>— Господи, Кроули, это был не первый поцелуй в моей жизни. — Ангел вздернул нос, но затем его взгляд потеплел и по щекам пополз густой румянец. — Зато самый... особенный.</p><p>— Так, где-то тут я поставил эту бутылку...</p><p>— Кроули. — Азирафель мягко остановил готового поддаться панике демона и взял его лицо в ладони. — Не убегай. Может быть, это я был не прав? Ты так и не дал мне своего согласия.</p><p>— Ангел, ты невыносим. Я согласен. Согласен на всё.</p><p>— Ну и отлично, мой дорогой. А теперь вернемся к вину. Так какого это года, говоришь, урожай?.. — Азирафель лукаво улыбнулся и, выждав мгновение, притянул демона к себе — для поцелуя.</p><p>***</p><p>— ... ничего страшного, я зайду в другой раз. Вы бываете по вторникам? В следующем месяце? Да, конечно, мне будет удобно. Жаль, что не застала вас, но спасибо за книгу. Ваш помощник очень милый молодой человек... Да, конечно. Бегония чувствует себя хорошо и уже освоилась на подоконнике. Передавайте вашему другу благодарность и, разумеется, поцелуй.</p><p>Через некоторое время Анафема положила трубку и удовлетворенно качнула головой. Может быть, она и не унаследовала полностью дар Агнессы, но некоторые вещи просто невозможно было не предугадать. Правда, она ставила лет на пять, а прошел едва ли год. Но в конце концов, она еще неопытная пророчица. Потянувшись к стопке конвертов с приглашениями, она вытащила два незапечатанных, достала карточки и вложила их в новый чистый конверт, где с улыбкой вывела один общий адрес.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>